Sonic XD Chaos catastraphe
by Ideasnow53
Summary: No like,no read!Tails goes crazy when Lucas returns to steal the chaos smo returns.And can Sonic and egman make amends for the remainder of this story!sorry if this is all i ave i'm new to this.


Sonic xd chaos catastrphe

-me:WELCOME!I'm Ideasnow53 with your announcements,heres my co-host,the blue blur,the azure hero,the one and only:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic:Thanks for makeing me the co-host on to our 1st guest,hes an annoying little runt with explodeing TVs,all the way from Eggman's base,it's Bokkun!

Bokkun:HI EVERYBODY!I'd just like to say that ID53 does NOT own Sonic charecters such as me and ...

all:ON WITH THE SHOW!(Looks at giant TV screen.)

chapter 1:Intro.

Even in the darkest of times...there is always hope,but sometimes fear and greif cloud our vision,but even with the smallest amount of hope and love...a light shines through the darkness.

A mysterious man runs though thick brush breathing heavily.

Just then a strange shadow figure said..."You won't get away from me!I can smell your fear!"He said it with a supernatural voice.

The man then found himself traped by the shadow figure then said..."There is no where to run this time!"

The strange figure summoned three shadow monsters,he then charged an energy orb."I'm going to destroy you the way you made me destroy...AHHHHH!"

Just then the strange figure was hit by a spinning ball of blue.

"Theres no way i'm gonna let you hurt him!"The ball of blue revealed himself to be a hedgehog that appeared to be about 15 years of age.

The shadow being then tried to slash the hedgehog with it's claws but missed and grazed his right arm."Watch it buddy."The hedgehog warned the creature.

'That me:Sonic the probely wondering how this happened:me fighting this guy in the middle of the night to protect some order to tell you that i'll have to start at the beggining...'  
>-me:ID53 here with my co-host Sonic!<p>

Sonic:HELLO!I'd like to intoduce an old friend of mine who i would let nothing bad happen to,so i would like to introduce Amy rose!

Amy:Hi fans!ID53 does not own ANY sonic charecters.[under breath]Sonic,wanna go out after this?

Sonic[under breath]Yeah.[normal]So without further ado...

all:ON WITH THE SHOW!(Looks at giant TV screen.)

chapter 2:Returning to mobius.

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

It all started a few days after we got back.

"SONIC!"a pink hedgehog with shoulder length quills and a red dress with white frills along the bottom Amy rose she is a good friend of mine with her big beutiful eyes and her amazing quills and her angelic !Getting off has a not-so secret crush on me.

"Sonic,Tails is takeing You-know-whos demise pretty won't stop crying."she said."Thanks for the tip Ames."Then i ran to Tails workshop in mystic ruins to hear crying inside.

After i went inside i found Tails crying his head off and found Cream trying to comfort him."Tails it will be all right,shes in a better place now."That just made tails cry harder.

After i followed Tails to his room where i asked him whats wrong."Tails,whats wrong?"Of course his anwser was..."Shes gone...shes gone...i loved her."Tails sobbed.

"Have you tried some thing to take your mind off it?Like poetry?"i asked."Yeah."he said emotionlessly."How did it go?"i asked."Well..."he started.

FLASHBACK...  
>A dark room with a spotlight lit on a small stage Tails walks onstage in black clapping as he walked onstage."My heart is blank,my heart is nude,my heart is loveless,dark is my mood."Tails said clapping as he walked offstage.<br>FLASHBACK OVER...

"Tails,you never know,she might come back."The alarm then went off and a computer voice said..."Unknown space craft aproching.E.T.A. 6 minutes."

Little did we know they were going to get more than we bargained for."Well Tails,we'd better check it out."Sonic said.

me:HELLO fans everywhere!ID53 here with another all the chapters are so Sonic cant be here tonight,he has a date with Amy filling in for him is Cream the rabbit!

Cream:Thanks for haveing me on the show tonight ID53.I'd like to say that ID53 does NOT own any Sonic charecters.

me:Cream,since Sonic isn't here tonight you'll be my guest star for the show tonight.

Cream:THANKS!So with out further ado...

both:ON WITH THE SHOW!

chapter 3:The worst thing possible.

narrator:Cream the rabbit

We were on our way when we heard a rocket fly over head."What is that?"Amy asked."I dont know."Sonic awnsered.

After the rocket crashed we went to investigate when we ran ino the worst thing possible:Lucas A.K.A Dark destroyed his own race of is one mega bad dude.

"Well,well, what the hedgehog draged in.2 dolts and 3 babys."Lucas said."WHAT!No one talks about my Sonic that way!"Amy then brought out her piko piko hammer.

"How about we play 'whack a seerian'?"Amy suggested."Thats a good idea Amy."Sonic stated."Mind if i play?"Cream asked."Sure."They both Tails had come he'd take that hammer and beat lucas to a pulp.

Then we heard the x tornado fly over and turn into the x cyclone."I'll make you pay Lucas!PAY!"Tails Tails made the x cyclone step on him.

"TAILS!"They all exclaimed,then we heard a creaking and then the x cyclones leg was torn completly off!The x cyclone then fell to the ground.

"You should know better than to challenge a seedrian."Lucas chuckeled."If you mess with one of us..."Sonic started."You mess with all of us!"Amy finished.

Then they heard growling,after that we saw Tails charge towards Lucas and sucker punch him.

Before Tails could hit him again Lucas caught him and he threw tails towards Cream."I got ya!"Cream said before she caught him."I don't have time for this."Lucas said.

"I have some...Very speical rocks to steal!"He said before getting in his rocket and flying off.

"Very speical rocks?"Amy that i said..."THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"After that they all went to warn Knuckles.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 4:The master emerald.<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

Knuckles is an old friend/rival of mine' made a contest out of every ,lifting,chaos controling.

He was a hothead,always picking was a rumor that he and his,sorry for the pun:batty friend Rouge the bat (rim shot) were together.I did'nt have to believe it because i started that rumor!He'll rip me in half if he hears 't tell him.

While we were on our way to angel island,Tails had other things on his mind.  
>"I'm going to rip Lucas in half next time i see him!"Tails said with anger in his voice.<p>

"Relax will make him pay,but not with his life."Amy said."Shes right Tails,You dont want to act like Knuckles do ya?"I said.

When we reached Angel island we looked for Knuckles."Knuckles!Knuckles!"When we found him we also found him makeing out with Rouge.

"KNUCKLES!"Amy exclaimed."It's not what you think!"he proclaimed."Oh!So you and Rouge weren't just makeing out."Tails joked trieing to make himself feel failed.

"Listen you guys:if anyone else found out we'd be front page news!"Rouge explained."Knuckles,we need to tell you that Lucas is back and he going to steal the chaos emeralds!"Amy said.

"Sorry guys but Shadow left with the chaos emeralds just before you got here."Knuckles explained."I suggest you check his place."Rouge said.

Shadow lives on the other side of station a house close to the river.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 5:The 'Shadow' of a friend.<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

We were on our way to Shadows place Sonic got a message on his wrist COMM."Knuckles to Sonic!Knuckles to Sonic!Do you read!"Knuckle said in a paniced voice."Knuckles this is Sonic what is the nature of your emergancy?"I joked.

"Lets see...Oh!Theres a speeder on Main street and theres that Tails thing,and oh yeah...LUCAS IS HERE BLOWING ANGEL ISLAND INTO SPACE!"Knuckles started calm then started screaming.

In the background a voice said..."WERE ARE MY EMERALDS!"the voice said."Get back!GET BACK!"Knuckles were multipule exploions was an enormous exploion after my COMM went off.

"We just need to get the emeralds faster."Tails said emotionlessly."Tails whats wrong?"Amy asked."Lucas needs to pay!And i won't rest until i end him!"Tails said with much anger in his voice.

After we got to Shadows house we looked all over the place for him and we were just about to give up until we heard bubbleing comeing froming from the river and Shadow came up gasping for air."Got another one!Hey guys whats up?"Shadow asked.

"Shadow...give me the emeralds."Tails said."Why?"Shadow asked."Just give them to me...NOW!"Tails yelled."Or you can give them to me."Then Lucas appeared to take them."No way old man!"I yelled."You'll never get the emeralds!"Amy

Tails then sucker punched Shadow and took the emeralds and started glowing."You want 'em?You'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands!"Tails said as his voice became more and more supernatural.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Tails roared as he turned in to Dark Tails.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 6:Negitivly charged.<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

"!"Dark Tails looked at Lucas and attacked him,Lucas dodged."You're slipping up little man!"Lucas Tails growled and charged at Lucas again but this time Dark Tails turned and hit Lucas with his namesakes.

"Tails!Stop this!"I yelled."I'll get my revenge some other time but for now i'll be takeing my leave."Dark Tails said two tails split into nine and he flew off.

"What are we gonna do?"Amy asked."I-i don't know."I said sadly."I know what were gonna 're gonna get the emeralds back and fix Tails,then i'm gonna knock some sense into him."Knuckles said as he walked in,covered in dirt with Rouge helping him walk.

"Knuckles your alive!"Cream exclaimed. " how are we gonna get them?"Amy asked.

A small rumbleing was heard in the distance."Whats that noise?"Knuckles said. Then we saw the blue typhoon fly overhead."Oh crap."Shadow said.

"NOW how are we gonna get them?" Cream said."We could ask Chaos."Amy suggested."Amy tha-that might actually work."Knuckles said while nodding.

"One small problem:Chaos is still mad at Sonic for kicking his butt before."Shadow pointed out."So?"I said.

"I'm sure after some careful reasoning Chaos will help."Knuckles said."And if he won't help i'll beat him upside the head with my hammer and make him help!"Amy said while pulling out her hammer."Thanks Ames."I said.

"Your welcome."Amy said when she gve me a hug while i blushed heavly."Uuuhhh..." I said."Okay lets get to what remains of Angel island."i finally proclaimed as i ran off to the island.

-  
>chapter 7:A chaotic visit.<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

"No."Chaos stated."But chaos-"I tried to explain."No!"Chaos said again."Chaos-"knuckles also tried to explain."NO!"Chaos roared."Why won't you listen?"Cream asked."Because of this blue bafoon i get migrains almost every ."Chaos said while rubbing his temples.

"Chaos,you better help or you won't have to worry about migrains because i'll hit you so hard you won't have a head!"Amy thretened.

" why did you come to me?"Chaos i told him what then stopped to think.

" the plan:after we get onboard the blue typhoon we have to stay hidden until we get to that i'll absorb the negitive energy to become perfect chaos and after that i'll bring that Cosmo girl back so she can get Tails to come to his senses so he won't try it again."Chaos explained.

"Good how are we going to get onboard the typhoon?"I asked."I have no idea."he said sadly."What about a plan 'B'?In case plan 'A' fails?"Knuckles sighed."Plan B is that we put him down like a mad dog."Chaos said sadly.

"Okay lets NOT have to resort to plan B."I wrist COMM then started beeping."Hello."i said."HHHEEELLLPPP!"a strange voice said.

me:HELLO TO ALL FANS!ID53 her with my co-host Sonic!

Sonic:Thanks dude.I'd like to start by-

Knuckles:Move it blue boy it's my turn to narrate.

Sonic:Hey!ID53 whats the meaning of this!

me:OH!Sorry Sonic but didn't you have a few errands to run for your girlfriend?

Sonic:I FORGOT!Knuckles your the narratorfor a few hours.[zooms off then zooms back] And shes not my girlfriend.[zooms off again]

Knuckles:ID53 does'nt own any Sonic ...ON TO THE SHOW!(looks at tv screen.)

me:Thats my line.:(  
>-chapter 8:A "Big" problem.<p>

narrator:Knuckles the enchida.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!"a strange voice said."Who's this?"i asked."This is Big you dolt!HELP!"he is a friend of frog was once possesed by .

"Big,calm down and tell us whats wrong."Sonic said."The Typhoon is cutting down every tree if the forest for power!"Big screamed.

In the background we heard a voice."TEAR DOWN EVERY TREE IN THE FOREST IF YOU HAVE TO!FIND HIM!"the voice said.

"How the heck are we gonna get there?Our ships are smashed."Cream asked."We could run there."Sonic suggested."No."i said.

"Thats actually a good idea."Chaos said."If we run theres less of a chance we'll be seen."Amy said.

"Yeah that is a good idea."Rouge said."Okay we'll run Sonic,if anything happens to us it's on your head."i said.

"Hey,it's has any thing ever gone wrong?"Sonic said.'We're doomed.'i then we started to run off to Big's forest.

After we reached the forest we saw smoke and steam."What do you make of it?"Amy asked."Whatever it is we can't let whoever is doing this continue."Sonic then Tails flew up to us and started talking.

"Well,well,my old you've even brought a guest."He then looked at Shadow."Later hedgehog!"Tails then fired a beam at Shadow and missed."Listen Tails you have to you think Cosmo would-"Shadow tried to say before Tails interupted."SHUT UP!"He then used his tails to pin us all to the ground.

"I'M THORUGH WITH YOU ALL!"Tails screamed,and just as he was about to fire an energy blast Tails screamed in pain and that we all heard a very familiar voice."TAILS!STOP THIS!"the voice screamed."C-cosmo?"Tails said confuseingly.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 9:Flower power.<p>

narrator:Knuckles the enchida.

"C-cosmo?"Tails said then Rose petals from all over the forest came up and started swirling in one spot between us all and then started to come together in a mass that resembled a in a flash of light the mass turned into an eight year old girl.

"Hello Tails."the girl said."COSMO!"Tails exclaimed before he ran at Cosmo and hugged her."Tails,i never thought i would be able to see you again."Cosmo said while tearing up.

"How did you come back?"Tails asked."Love makes people do crazy things."Cosmo said before giveing Tails a small kiss on his muzzle."Tails...i need my boyfriend back."Cosmo said while tears rolled down her cheeks."Okay.I'll try."Tails said before he screamed in kept swapping between his normal form and his dark form.

"Come on Tails!You can do it!"Sonic yelled."Yeah!Come on!"Shadow yelled."Come on Tails!I know you can do it!" yelled Amy and as Tails was going to turn back to normal a laser shot him in the back,causeing him to revert to his dark form.

"AAARRRRHHHHGGGG!Who did that!"Tails yelled."I DID!"Lucas yelled as he came down on a small ship simalar to Eggman's egg mobile.

Tails then started shooting strange beams of electricity that hit Me,Amy,and the shocks ended our shadows jumped off the ground and formed bodies and eyes of there own."Destroy him!"Tails yelled at the shadow forms before they jumped at Lucas and landed on his ship.

"Get off my ship you horrible little-"Lucas said before Shadow-Sonic punched thorugh the hood."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Lucas screamed as his ship flew out of control and flew into orbit."Tails..."Cosmo tried to talk to him before he flew away.

"What happened?"Cream asked."He's afraid that he'll hurt us."Cosmo said while crying."Cosmo its okay."Sonic said."HOW!HOW IS IT OKAY!MY BOYFRIEND IS A MONSTER AND YOU CALL THAT OKAY!"Cosmo yelled.

"We'll fix him."Amy said."Trust us."i said." how will we find Tails to fix him."Cosmo asked while weeping."The x-tornado!We can use that!"Chaos said."It's broken."Shadow said."We'll have to fix it."Cosmo said."Well..."Sonic said.

me:ID53 here wit my co-host:Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic:Thanks ID53,You know i think that some one else should take a turn narrating.I think Amy should take a turn.

me:You sure you want your girlfriend to narrate?

shes not my girlfriend.[under breath]not officaly.

Amy:Thanks Sonic.(kisses his muzzle.)

Sonic:[blushes a deep crimson red]Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh...

Amy:ID53 doe NOT own ANY,and i do mean ANY Sonic without further ado...

all:ON WITH THE SHOW!(looks at giant tv screen)

me:Now we're talking!

chapter 10:Struggleing with scamatics.

narrator:Amy rose.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!HE WROTE THE BLUEPRINTS IN ITALIAN!"Rouge screamed."Why would an idiot like Tails write blue prints in a language none of us knows!"Shadow yelled."Don't talk about my boyfriend that way!"Cosmo said defenseivly.

"Oh yeah!I'll talk about him however i want!"Shadow yelled at Cosmo."Might i reiterate this is somewhat YOU'RE fault!"Cosmo yelled.

"I had less to do with this than Cream."Shadow yelled."HEY!I resent that remark!"Cream that they started yelling the argument Cream said something because she was so mad which caused Rouge to say 'CREAM!'.

a/n:If your wondering what Cream said she said a few swear words.

As the argument was going on i finally snapped and yelled:"ENOUGH!" as i smashed my hammer into the floor."Ames is should'nt be fighting like have to focus on the matter ahead."Sonic said as if he was getting ticked off.

"Come si sente odore di uovo marcio!"Cosmo yelled at Shadow."What did you say?"Shadow asked as if he did not know what she said,actually none of us knew what she said."I said 'you smell like rotten eggs'you idiot."Cosmo said with a LOT of then smelled his armpit to check his scent and winced at his own smell,and as he would not admit it,she was right.

a/n:Cosmo's 8 years old,what do you expect she'll say.

"Your acting like babies."Knuckles said while he did'nt know Cosmo grabed a ratchet and threw it at Knuckles and hit him in the head and knocked him unconchious."Knuckles!"Rouge yelled as she went to nurse his head.

"Do you think you can translate the blueprints?"Chaos asked."Yeah,i might be able to.I mean i do speak italian."Cosmo said."Okay!Lets do it!"Sonic said like the hero i know he we started to work on the x-tornado.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 11:Repairing the X tornado.<p>

narrator:Amy rose.

So as we went on,we were just puting in thw x-tornado's engine."Be careful with that Shadow."Cosmo tried to explain to Shadow but he was not paying attention and hit it against the inside of the plane.

"Shadow!careful."Cosmo said a little Shadow was still not paying attention and hit it again."I SAID CAREFUL!"Cosmo screamed at Shadow and snapped him out of his trance."Don't yell at me shorty!"Shadow snapped back and put the engine in carefuly and riveted it into place.

"Thank you!"Cosmo said in a kind of singing voice."Cosmo,i know you want to get Tails back,but you can't just yell at everybody and speed every thing up.I might be the fastest thig alive,but even i know when to slow down."Sonic told Cosmo while welding the thruster/leg back on.

"I guess your right.I mean you would do the same thing for Amy."Cosmo said sounding that statement made Sonic made me realize he likes me,i just didn't tell him.

"Sonic,i know you want to save Tails to,just be patiant."i said to Sonic."Thanks Ames."he said while blushing slightly.

A/N:I know this is a taismo story but i added sonamy and knouge(Knuckles and rouge.)just to be precice.

"Guys,i dont think that we'll be able to remove the negitive energy and fix him."Chaos said."What do you mean?"Cosmo said.

"I set the computers to track Tails' energy readings and they are riseing by the second and if we don't fix him soon...he'll be impossible to fix."Chaos said as if he was deperesed."You don't mean we'll have to..."Sonic trailed off."Yes."Chaos said."Well!We'll just have to give up so if you need me i'll be at my house!"Shadow said with a little exstatic emotion in his voice.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU JERK!ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!"Cosmo screamed at Shadow with much anger in her voice."IF YOUR DAD DID'NT MAKE ALL THE METAREX,WE WOULD'NT BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!"Shadow screamed at Cosmo and that tore it.

"Cosmo what does he mean by'your dad'?What did your dad have to do with the metarex?"Sonic asked."My father was Dark since Lucas was Dark oak..."Cosmo was explaining before Shadow interupted.

"Lucas is her dear old dad."Shadow said while mocking Cosmo."That is it!I'm saveing Tails myself."Cosmo said while jumping in the newly repaired x-tornado."Cosmo you can' don't know what he could do to you."i said trying to get Cosmo to change her then Sonic jumped into the x-tornado also.

"Sonic,what are you doing?"Cosmo asked."Someone has to help,and because Tails is like my little brother,we've always had each others backs."Sonic explained.

"Then Sonic move over,cause i'm coming to!"i said excidedly"Amy,you can't come."Sonic said sadly.

"Why?"i asked."Because i don't want anything bad to happen to my girl."Sonic said while giveing me a small kiss on the side of my muzzle."Sonic,we're takeing off"Cosmo said as the cockpit closed and the plane took off.

"I guess he really does love you."Knuckles said."Yeah.I guess he does."i said dreamly.

meanwhile...  
>"Cosmo are we going where i think we're going?"Sonic said as if he was unsure."Yep."Cosmo said as thy flew in the direction of base.'Don't worry Tails,i'll get that energy out of you,no matter what.'Cosmo thought.<p>

me:HELLO LOYAL FANS!ID53 here with yet another heres my co-host the one the only SONIC!

Sonic:It's good to be i'll be narrateing from now heres our guest,shes an alien from space colony greengate,and my friend,Tails' put your hands,feet,paws,or other appendeges together for COSMO!

[girl walks out on stage]

Cosmo:It's great to be on the show tonight ,whats gonna happen to Tails?I really want him to be okay.

Sonic:Yeah,whats gonna happen?He's like my little brother.

me:Lets just say i have some big plans with a happy ending,and you and Tails share a little romantic moment just say the disclaimer.

Cosmo:ID53 does not own any Sonic charecters,so don't even try to copyright.

me:So lets just get on with the show.(looks at giant tv screen)

chapter 12:From enemy to ally.

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

As we flew to Eggmans base all seemed calm until an alarm started flashing and Cosmo looked at the radar."Eggman is fireing missles at us!Sonic take the wheel!"Cosmo commanded."Okay,whats your plan?"I asked as i took the then opened the cockpit and stood on the nose of the plane.

"COSMO!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"i yelled as i saw that vines came out of Cosmo's sleeves and grabed the missles and crushed them,causeing them to explode."Tell anyone i can do that and you'll wish i had'nt done that!"Cosmo threatend.

"Okay."i said.'I hope Amy does'nt hear about that.'i thought."Sonic,i can't let Eggman know i'm alive so i'll have to be in disguise for now."Cosmo said right before she turned into a small flower,i still can't belive i could still hear her."Pick me up and put me in your quills."Cosmo said peacefuly.

"O-kay."i said i picked her up she said-"OW!Watch the stem."Cosmo yelled."Sorry."I said as i put the flower in my quills and flew the x-tornado to Eggmans base.

After we landed we were welcomed by himself with his four goons:Decoe,Bocoe,Bokkun,and Metal Sonic.(My arch rival)"Hello,Sonic,Cosmo."Eggman in a flash of light Cosmo appeared next to me.

"How did you know i was here."Cosmo asked."When the negitive energy in the area by Shadows house spiked i knew it had something to do with your boyfriend,Cosmo."Eggman explained.

"When Tails turned into his dark form."i explained."After that the energy kept riseing until about 7:30 pm yesterday."Decoe explained for Eggman.

"When i came back before he tried to destroy you and your friends Sonic."Cosmo said while tearing up."Soon after it spiked again."Bocoe continued. "When he made those shadow forms of me,Amy,and Knuckles."I said as Bokkun approched.

"And said he wants to help."Bokkun said with a smile on his face."Agreed,and as much as i don't want to,i'm in."Metal said emotionlessly.

"So what do you say Sonic?From enemy to ally?"Eggman asked as he held his hand out to shake."Fine."i said as i shoke his hand.

"But 1 screw up,mistake,or any reason to make me think you'll hurt my friends,i will end you right then and there,do i make myself clear?"i theatened."Crystal."Eggman said as if he was scared.

after we got back this happened...

"YOU DID WHAT!"Knuckles yelled as he tried to punch me."Knuckles,he's the only one who can help us."i tried to explain to Knuckles but it was like trieing to talk to a brick wall.

"Knuckles stop it's the only way we can save Tails."Amy said as she stepped in front of me."Thanks babe."i said as i gave her a quick kiss.

"Decoe,you owe me 20 bucks."Bokkun said as Decoe gave him a twenty dollar bill."You bet that i was in love with Amy?"i asked."Yeah."Bokkun said.

"Can we focas!We need to figure out why Tails attacked you guys like that.I mean your his friends."Eggman Eggman said that Chaos sat down and 2 minutes later he finally spoke.

"I know why!"Chaos said out of the blue.

A/N:See what i did there,i said 'blue' and Chaos is blue.[crickets chirp]Never mind.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 13:Learning Dark Tails objective.<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

"I know why!"Chaos exclaimed."What do you mean?"i asked."I know why he attacked us!"Chaos said exstaticly."Well don't hold up,tell us!"Eggman exclaimed."He did'nt attack us,he attacked Shadow."Chaos said.

"Why would he only attack Shadow?"Decoe asked."It's not like Tails is getting back at everyone who crossed him."Bocoe added."Thats just it:he is."Chaos said."So he won't stop attacking everything until he gets back at Shadow?"i stated.

"Actually,until he gets back at hates him more than anything."Amy said."So we find Lucas and give him to Tails?"Knuckles then a voice said "Not until i get those emeralds."then Lucas walked in with bandages on his head and a cast on his right arm.

Then everybody bared there Cosmo got out her vine whips."When did you learn to do that?"Cream asked Cosmo."Born with it."she anwsered.

"You get your courage from Earthia,Cosmo.I just hoped you would follow in my footsteps."Lucas stated."Cosmo,who is Earthia?"i whispered to Cosmo."My mother."She whispered back.

"Listen,i want those emeralds,you want your friend back,i'm guessing theres middle ground."Lucas stated once more."What do you mean?"Bokkun asked."I get the emeralds,you get your friend back,it's a win-win."Lucas said while holding out his hand.

"What!No way!"Knuckles yelled."You have a deal."Cosmo said before they shoke hands."Cosmo,can i talk to you for a second?"Knuckles gritted through his teeth."Okay."Cosmo said before they left the garage.

in the hallway  
>As soon as they were out of earshot,Knuckles yelled:"ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL!You just gave one of our worst enemys the chaos insane,your crazy,and you had your fingers crossed,did'nt you?".Cosmo then brought out a few things that belong to Lucas.<p>

"I also pick-pocketed him."Cosmo explained."You are an evil,evil little plant,you know that?"Knuckles said while chuckleing."I know,i'm worried."Cosmo said as if she was conserned.

back in the garage

"Well,lets get 't want to keep Tails waiting."Lucas said as Cosmo and Knuckles came back.

"But how are we gonna find the typhoon?It's got a cloaking devise."Eggman said."I thought ahead and put a tracking devise on it after Cosmo came back."Lucas stated.

"Okay lets find the blue typhoon,get Tails back,and knock some sense into him."Knuckles said as he slammed his fists then smacked the back of his head as hard as he could."OW!What was that for?"Knuckles asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"For saying you'll hit Tails."Cosmo said."Guys,lets go."i said jumping on the x-tornado.

Cosmo jumped in the drivers seat,Amy sat behined her,and Knuckles and Chaos sat in the back."Hang on everybody!"Cosmo said starting the plane and takeing off with Eggman and his robots close behind,and Lucas not to far behind ,Cream had to stay behind."We can't harm Tails,guys."Cosmo told us with much consern in her voice.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 14:Locating the blue typhoon.<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

"How much longer until we find it,Lucas?"saying his name was like poison to Cosmo."Almost wait."Lucas said,slightly reasureing us,but we still did'nt trust breaching the cloud cover in the air,we had found it,but it was'nt the same."Look at it."Amy had said with typhoon had black and yellow paint on the outside,many,many,many a huge cannon like gun mounted on the front.

in the typhoons cocpit

"Well it looks like i've got all my enemies together."Tails said to himself.'What's this?'he then saw that Cosmo was driving the x-tornado.'What do i do?Do i attack and destroy my love again?Or do i let them live?Along with that Lucas?'Tails kept mentaly arguing with himself for the next ten he knew what to do.

back outside

"Why has'nt he fired?"i asked Amy who mearly shrugged."Maybe he has'nt noticed us yet."Lucas said from his that we heard an alarm go off with a computerized voice that said "Self desruct sequence time to detonation,10 course set,target : Station Square."Knuckles then said "Oh crap."after that we heard Tails screaming in there."We have less than 10 minutes to get in there,get Tails,and get the heck out of here."i said heroicly.

"I guess your right."Amy said."We have to help."Knuckles said."He may be a nusince,but he needs help!".I was surprised when Eggman said that."Were in to!"Decoe,Bocoe,and Bokkun all said simultaniusly.

"I don't want to,but okay."Metal said in his usual deadpan tone."Anything to save my boyfriend!"Cosmo said as she increased speed.

"Cosmo what th heck are you doing!"i yelled."Get in Sonic!We're ramming that thing!"Cosmo said as i got in the x-tornado,unfortunatly there was no room so i had to ask Amy to move over and share the seat.

'this is akward.'i thought,but in the back of my mind,i enjoyed sitting with her."HANG ON!"Cosmo said as she hit a button and shot clamps at Eggmans and Lucas' ships.

"HEY!"Eggman and his robots said simltamiusly."Whats the big idea!"Lucas yelled."I got a plan!"Cosmo yelled as we crashed in to the landing bay.

As we got out of the flameing wreak,everyone but me and Amy got out,she was outcold while i draged her out."Amy are you okay?"i asked as she came to."Am i dead?"Amy said woozily.

"No but you were really close."i said as gave her a soft hug."We lost one teammate this week,thank goodness it was'nt two."Chaos said.

a/n:The 1st team mate they lost was obviosly Tails,Who else was lost?

"Guys,we have to find Tails,now."Cosmo said as she ran through a door and after her it was the rest of us.  
>-<p>

-  
>chapter 15:A cure?<p>

narrator:Sonic the hedgehog

As we ran down the hall , we came across seven rooms which had odd things in them , one had a huge tank full of green liquid and what looked like his own version of a metarex. Another had a room full of blueprints."he's been brainstorming."Rouge continued to go down the hall until we found the bridge and when we entered we found Tails in his normal form , unconscious in the middle of the floor , covered in cuts and bruses."TAILS!"Cosmo said as she ran over to Tails and rested his head on her lap."Cosmo..."Tails said weakly."Tails , i'm here don't worry."Cosmo said as she held him closer."Be...you..."Tails said weakly."What?"I said getting closer."Behind...you..."Tails said as we turned around and Lucas jack slapped Cosmo and grabbed me and Rouge by the throat and threw us in the same derection Cosmo was different about him though , is that he gave of an evil arua , his eyes glowed yellow and he was a LOT stronger."Whats wrong Cosmo?Hurt yourself again?"Lucas said in a mocking tone."Coward..."Cosmo said under her breath."What?"Lucas said getting irritated."Your a coward Lucas!You always have been!The metarex , the planet eggs , all futile attempts to get gets you nowhere."Cosmo said getting up off her that same instant he grabed Cosmo's neck and started to squeeze it."Don't dare talk to me that way you insolent welp!"Lucas said throwing her to the other side of the room , knocking her unconscious , and by this time Tails had woken up and saw the whole thing and started to get up."Don't...you...dare...talk to Cosmo...like...THAT!"Tails said getting up and changeing to his dark two namesakes split in half until there were nine , his fur became tattered and unruley , and his canine teeth sharpened into fangs , and finally his yellow fur turned black like his then charged Lucas with all his might , and tackled him into the Sonic and Rouge got up and they saw Amy , Eggman and the others coming."Sonic , what happened?"Amy said helping me get up."Thanks Ames."I said walking over to Eggman , who was working with some chemicals he had to bring."What are you doing Egghead?"I said clutching my side in pain."Docter Eggman is working on a chemical cure for Tails."Decoe said."If it works your friend will never be able to tranform into that beast ever again."Boecoe said."EUREKA!I'VE DONE IT!"Eggman said turning around holding a pill-sized yellow capsule."I've got the cure!But theres one small hinderense."Eggman said starting out great but ending dissapointed."What is it all we have to do is inject him with that thing and we're done."Knuckles said hereing an explosion."Bad thing is that we can't inject him with it we have to get him to eat it."Eggman said sweating."So we're just supposed to shove this pill down his throat?"I said a little irritated."Sonic , do you still have that peashooter you made the other day?"Amy asked me."Never go anywhere with out it , Ames."I said pulling the peashooter out of my quills."Thanks."She said takeing the shooter out of my hands and takeing the pill out of Eggmans."Your gonna shoot it down his throat when he roars."Knuckles said."Let me do it , i'm a good shot."Cosmo said wakeing up."Do your best."Amy said tossing the shooter to she caught it she got the pill and ran off after Tails.

in the hanger

Lucas hit Tails with a sucker punch to the face and knocking him back a few feet , to retaliate Tails came up and hit Lucas with his namesakes mutiple times and finished with a swift kick to the chest , throwing him into the wall."Loseing your edge old man?"Tails said with a supernatural voice."Thats what you think small fry!"Lucas said comeing up to Tails and punching him multiple times in the stomach followed by grabbing him by the ears and throwing him across the he got up he roared at the top of his lungs and small blue orbs shot out of his torso and started to float aimlessly throughout the area.

meanwhile on the sidelines...

Cosmo had made it in time to see him send the orbs everywhere."Is that...energy?"Cosmo asked happened next amazed her , Tails created a small gravitaional feild to pull the orbs into a small orb about the same size as the was next anyone would find just disturbing , Tails had actually swallowed the orb whole!He was forced to his hands and knees."How do you plan to fight wheighed down with such dence energy?"Lucas said , later wishing he never said had actually bloated to the size of a tractor tire!Then his neck swelled to the size of a snow tire and his cheeks blew up to the size of soccer balls!"Gross!"Cosmo said to happened next can only be dicribed as amazing , Tails had shot out the energy in a huge burst and shot it at Lucas , determined to defeat Lucas saw it coming ,he moved out of the way and the blast went into a ventlation shaft."HA!You missed!"Lucas said taunting Tails."I wasn't aiming at you."Tails said with a look of sucess on his then got what he was talking about and blasted the vent to make it bigger and flew down to then looked at where Cosmo was and yelled ; "Cosmo , we have to get out of here now!"he said flying up to Cosmo and picking her up bridal style and flew up to the others.

with the others...

Sonic was getting anxious and started paceing back and forth when he saw Tails and Cosmo comeing."Guys , here they come!"Sonic said getting Amy , Shadow , Decoe , and Bocoe out of there game of go-fish , Eggman out of trying to get the Typhoon on a different course to the sea , and Bokkun , Metal Sonic and Knuckles fom there naps."Tails , i can't get the ship to change course."Eggman said fearfully."Wait here."Tails said putting Cosmo down and vanishing."Where do you think he-"Amy said when she was interupted by an explosion and a sudden jerk to the right."Never mind"she then came back."Guys we have to get out of here."Tails said."We kinda figured that."I said trying to keep my balence."The ship will explode while we're still in the air so we have to get out now!"Tails said getting afraid."The planes are destroyed thanks to Cosmo!"Metal said."Say something like that again once , i dare you!"Tails said looking as if he was about to rip him to shreds."Tails , we got to get out of here , REMEMBER!"Knuckles screamed."CHAOS CONTROL!"Tails said as a flash of light consumed them all and when the light died they all vanished.

in Tails' workshop...

When I opened my eyes we were in Tails' workshop with everyone else unconscious exept for Tails and Cosmo who were embraceing each other in the form of a kiss on the they saw each other they looked deeply into each others eyes and spoke to each other."Cosmo , theres been something i've been meaning to tell you but-"Tails said when he was interupted by Cosmo puting a finger to his lips."Well , theres been some thing i have to tell you dont we both say it at the same time?"Cosmo said takeing her finger away from Tails' lips."Okay , 1 , 2 , 3 ,-"Tails said as they both said what they were going to say."I love you."they both said in unison."You really feel that way?"Cosmo said."Ever since i first set eyes on you."Tails said as everyone woke up."Hey Tails your back to normal."I said as Tails looked at himself to see he was normal again."Where's Chaos?"Amy asked as she started coughing and what was just gross , she coughed up blob after blob after blob of blue slime , and eventually they formed Chaos."You really have to lay off the sweets."Chaos said walking off."I'LL SHOW YOU SWEETS!"Amy said running after Chaos with her hammer in tow."AMY , WAIT UP!" I said chaseing after her."Cosmo , i know this really nice beach we can watch the sunset go?"Tails said helping Cosmo get to her feet."Okay."Cosmo said walking off with Tails , hand-in-hand.


End file.
